


甜品站

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: 一些小甜品短文或者段子的合集场所





	1. 小饼干

**Author's Note:**

> 很短，不要嫌弃，很甜，起码我酸了（x
> 
> 今天也是直球boy羽生呢(´▽｀)
> 
> 最后括号里的是小时候的天天没有说出口的话。
> 
> 感谢阅读这块无脑小饼干呀(*ˉ︶ˉ*)

他终于卸下了一整天的疲惫，把自己的头埋在软乎乎的被子里。快门划过的银光还残留在金博洋的心里。他不安的翻了个身，从被子里探出一颗顶着乱毛的脑袋。紧接着伸出一双手来，胡乱地在兜里掏着。  
“羽生给你寄了点东西，我放在房间里了。我出去溜达了，别太想哥。”后面跟着的是一个叼着烟的表情。  
金博洋瘪着嘴意思意思着嫌弃了一下短信里金杨这酷似老大爷的表情。随即一个鲤鱼打挺从床上一跃而起。  
刚进酒店房门时候眼睛里只剩下温暖而又美好的床了，桌子上摆着的这一个罐头根本没留意到。他挠着脑袋，把东西拿起来瞅了瞅。啊，是一罐蛋白粉。  
罐子上面满满当当的印着如蝼蚁般细小的日文，金博洋为难的眯着眼睛仔细瞧着。这时手机传来一阵通话铃声，他想都没多想直接点了确认，然后把手机夹在自己脖颈处，继续捣鼓眼前的玩意儿。  
意外的手机里并没有传来声音，他虽然疑惑，可心思全都在手中的东西上，半点儿也没有分给这通意外的电话。金博洋直接把手机放在了桌子边。  
“每日一次，每次十克……”他嘟囔着打开蛋白粉的罐头，“十克……十克是多少？”  
罐子里面是满满当当的白色粉末，左侧贴着罐头壁的地方靠着一只被淹没的塑料勺。  
这玩意儿长在里面了吗？  
他使劲掰着，试了好几次后才发现其实有一个小卡扣，只要把卡扣打开勺子就能很轻易的取下来了。除了这个动作溅了他一手白粉之外，他还是极为满意的。  
“天天，一勺差不多了。”  
不远处突然传出来羽生结弦的声音。金博洋吓得手一抖，勺子里的蛋白粉洒了大半。  
我这是出现幻听了吗？夭寿了，一定是分开太久了我都不正常到思念成疾了。脑子里一片弹幕刷过。  
他哆哆嗦嗦的把勺子里剩下的粉末往杯子里倒。  
“天——天——”  
“天天！天天！”  
“我说——一勺——就够啦——”  
羽生的声音又传出来，不甘示弱的彰显着自己的存在感。金博洋定住了，歪着头朝身边看了又看，终于发现了被自己在桌角上放置play的手机屏幕里此时正住着自己那位好久都不见到男朋友——值得一提的是羽生结弦的怀里还抱了只小猪佩奇——那是金博洋在大半年前的新宠，过度沉迷的他给自己男朋友寄了整整一箱——然后羽生结弦回赠了他一箱子的小熊维尼。  
那时候看着抱着一箱子玩偶维尼往自己宿舍搬的金博洋，金杨还帮忙伸出了援助的手，但当他了解到事情的前因后果之后，便对此嗤之以鼻并撒手而去，声称这“小年轻的恋爱酸臭行为”对他产生了极大的伤害，“金博洋你自己做的孽自己看着办”。当然金博洋完全不在乎，自己一个人乐呵呵地把箱子扛回了宿舍。  
这都是之前的事，现在，此刻，羽生结弦如他所愿终于获得了自己在男朋友面前的存在感，并且适时阻止了金博洋本着越多越好的原则继续往杯子里倾倒的浪费行径。  
“哇哦，你什么时候来的？不对，我什么时候打开的视频通话？”  
金博洋把手机靠着桌子对面的墙壁竖起，随后伴随着羽生结弦一阵咯咯的笑声赶紧理了一下自己刚从被窝里钻出来的鸡窝头。  
等到把头毛都安抚妥当了，视频里便传来羽生的祝贺声。  
“天天今天太棒啦，是银牌哦。”  
羽生的脸越来越近，几秒后化成了一枚轻盈的吻隔着屏幕落在金博洋的脸颊上。  
金博洋揉着自己发热的脸颊，耳坠不好意思的红了起来。他又伸手揉了揉鼻尖，看着屏幕那头的羽生给了一个飞吻。  
为了掩盖自己那一丝丝的害羞，他迅速转移话题，拧紧了罐头盖子然后把一双白兮兮的手伸到羽生的屏幕前头叫苦。  
“天天，cute！”  
“羽生结弦！”

“埼玉见啊，羽生。”  
埼玉见啊，my cute boyfriend。

每个人心里有那么一团火，路过的人只能看到一抹烟。  
但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能够看到这团火，然后走过来，陪着一起。  
一起走过岁月苍茫，一起走过万水千山。

“你叫什么？”  
“我叫金博洋，是青年组的选手。”  
（我特别，特别喜欢你）  
“哇哦，加油哦。希望有一天能在赛场上见到你。”  
（一定会的，总有一天我们能够肩并肩。我相信自己。）

从你叫什么名字开始，然后就有了一切。

[完]


	2. 小熊维尼和跳跳虎的小故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三十题（原题来自于网络）  
> 自己的速打系列，练习用 ，私设如山。
> 
> rps圈地自萌，不上升至真人。  
> 一切荣耀归于他们，ooc和bug属于我。
> 
> 老福特同步更新，3更/周。  
> （老福特id：已过保质期）

1.0 前后桌

 

倘若要用一个词来形容夏季，羽生结弦将手举至额头，眯着眼睛看着阳光被温热的微风打碎，闪烁着斑斓的光彩，舌尖微卷，许多词语在唇齿间翻转，光芒照耀着他，风拂过他的发旋，碎发轻轻摆动着，他依然不知该用怎样一个词语来描述这个夏天，于是只好捋顺了自己被风打乱的刘海，再提了提自己背包的黑色肩带，垂下头将肩带上靠近正中央的维尼熊金属徽章仔细摆正，跃动的光打在徽章上又跳到他的眉眼里，泛成粼粼波光。他慢悠悠地推着车自行车前行，口中哼着歌顺水泥路面走了大概两町的距离，就连道路两旁的行道树在羽生眼里都觉得绿得异常亲近。如果不出他所料，只要再往前走两步路的距离，拐过那个横生出一枝龙柏枝桠的拐角，就正好能等到——  
“早上好，跳跳虎。”  
他提前上了车，微微助力后踏着踏板疾驰，几米后又骤然停下，并不理会轮胎因此而发出的一声抗议，一只脚踏上了坚实的路面让车子稳在原地。龙柏在他的身后展现出了惊人的全貌，粗壮又沧桑的主干分岔出数十条枝干，又有恍若云层的绿叶漂浮在空中。阳光也对此心生畏惧，于是只得不甘心的残留下一大片绿荫。  
“嘿，维尼。”  
从这种着龙柏的庭院中出来一人，推着一款与羽生结弦款式相仿的自行车，车杆上悬挂着红色的运动水瓶。瓶子里的水并没有装满，准确的说是根本只剩下了一点点，无论从哪个方面都只能看出这还是昨天残留的产物，水瓶里的水随着他的步伐晃动着溅起小小的水花。金博洋停在羽生的面前，车子斜靠在自己身上，正好压着他的背包的肩带，纤维的软面凹下去一块，别的地方便凸出来，又因为别着一枚跳跳虎的徽章而低垂下来。羽生和他撞拳，两人相视一笑后各自踏上了自行车的踏板相前方飞驰。  
“怎么那么巧？”坦白说金博洋昨晚打游戏打得太过于起劲，导致错过了原本的闹钟，此刻刚在家里狼吞虎咽地解决掉自家老妈摊的鸡蛋饼和几个夹了鲜虾的馒头，从沙发上捞过自己的书包再赶到门口取了自行车。他的喉咙还在因为过快的咀嚼和段时间爆发的奔跑而干燥地起了火星子。  
“是啊，”羽生反手从自己书包的右侧掏出了水瓶，随即左手也脱了把，两只手将瓶盖拧开后递给了稍稍落后于他的金博洋，“好巧。”  
两侧的景物飞速划过，笔直的路灯和行道树只剩下影影绰绰的身形，他们从一个阴影里滑入另一个阴影，从一片光阴穿梭到另一片光阴，就连云彩也追不上他们的车轮，只好派遣了风陪伴左右，为两人保驾护航。嘈杂，喧嚣，车水马龙的街道，街道两旁栉次鳞比的商铺，一切的一切都被抛弃在身后，他们仿佛跨越过时间，在疾风中只剩下彼此。  
“紧张吗？”  
伴随着两道急刹车的声音，羽生结弦下车，接住金博洋甩过来的水瓶，自然而然的喝了一口甘甜的水。目光晦涩地瞥过那人下车后因擦汗而掀起衣服露出的腹肌，迟疑了几秒拧上瓶盖，又从包里拿出一条干毛巾。  
“有什么好紧张的，不就是转学而已。”金博洋很快就放下了衣摆接过毛巾，又将擦过干的毛巾挂在脖子上，伏下身子去锁车。起身后他嗅了嗅，把毛巾叠成了一小方豆腐块揣到了自己包里，怪不好意思地开口，“这毛巾我带回去洗了，明早再给你吧。”  
羽生结弦微笑着点头答应，将车贴着金博洋的那辆锁好。  
“靠这么近做什么，到时候不方便取啦。”金博洋嘟囔了一句，又因为羽生的“给后面的车留个位子”而败下阵来，又小声地说着“怎么会有比我们还晚的人”，浑然没有一点踩着点到学校应该有的急切的样子。更何况和早就在这所学校读书的羽生不同，他这是第一天入学，需要提早到校前去报道。  
“真不紧张？”羽生结弦扭过头去，再问了一遍。他顺着目光，看到阳光照在在对方翕张的唇上，两片因刚喝过水而残有水渍的唇瓣一张一合，灼热的空气似乎直接喷到他的脸上。  
“哎呀，别担心啦，”金博洋朝羽生眨眨眼，“这不是还有你吗。”他不知是有意还是无意地隐去了自己应该说的后半句“不至于到时候我连个朋友也没有”。  
“我是说，第一节课还有三分钟就要开始了，而你还没有提早去报道。”羽生以同样的方式回了他一个wink，看着对面突然陷入停滞的脸庞露出狡黠的笑容。  
“哎呀妈呀你怎么不早说？！”金博洋习惯性地向自己的手腕上看去，果不其然地发现了自己忘带手表的事实，一脸挫败样，欲言又止地瞥了好几眼双手揣在兜里的羽生结弦，撒开脚丫子向着北边狂奔而去。  
“你去哪里——”是对这突如其来的疯狂举止毫不意外的羽生。  
“上——课——啊——”是跑得上气不接下气的金博洋。  
“跑错了啦，博洋。”羽生结弦又好气又好笑地追上他，一把拽过金博洋的手，朝着另一边奔跑而去。二人两级两级地跨着台阶，小熊维尼和跳跳虎的徽章晃动着敲打着胸膛，羽生将金博洋送到了老师办公室门口，替他扶正了依然在摇摆的跳跳虎。金博洋深吸了一口气，决定去慷慨赴死。在赶往刑场前他忍不住回头又看了一眼羽生，羽生指了指自己的徽章，又点了点他的，朝金博洋作出了“加油”的口型。伴随着加油，上课铃也叮铃铃地响了起来。  
羽生结弦在铃声中推开教室的门，众目睽睽之下走到了自己的位置，顺道儿将原本安安静静坐在自己前面位置的宇野昌磨的书包拎起来甩到自己身后的位置上。还没等对方反应过来，他就已经放下背包，把笔盒放到桌面上，抽出一支樱花铅笔来指着自己的这位同班同学道，“来，宇野君，后面来。”

羽生结弦这排位置紧挨着窗户，从他的位置往下望，正好可以看到初夏的雏菊稀稀落落的地绽放在草坪上，纤细的花瓣洁白而柔软，在风中弯曲成迷人的弧度。他在教室的开门声中移回自己的目光，掠过自己面前空着的座位，落到紧跟在老师身后，一看就是挨了一顿训后习惯踢踏着走路，撅着嘴的金博洋身上。感受到羽生的实现，金博洋一下子抬起了原本低垂的头，笑得弯了眉眼，嘴巴也咧开了，露出最可爱的小虎牙来。

“重新认识一下，前桌？”  
“啊呀，第一次见面，请多多指教呀，维尼。”

倘若要用一个词来形容夏天，羽生托着腮望着正无力地趴在课桌上的前桌的发旋儿，下了决定。  
那就是“跳跳虎”吧。


	3. 2.0 走廊拐角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老实讲我也不知道自己在写点什么乱七八糟的…… 
> 
> 这次是现实向  
> rps圈地自萌，请勿上升  
> 荣耀属于他们，ooc属于我

人可以祈愿任何事情，幸福的也好，不幸的也罢，只要是发自内心的便好。  
金博洋穿过长长的走廊，在尽头处掏出500日元的硬币比划着从僧人处买下了一块绘马。随后他往右拐，从逼仄的小道拐出，瞥见了天光。一从出口走出便能看见寺庙和神社门前支起的一个个刷上了朱红色油漆的，约有两米高，三米宽的木头架子，上面密密麻麻地挂满了和他手中的绘马形制一致的淡黄色木牌。唯一的区别可能是他还没有写上自己的心愿而已。  
嗯，许个什么愿比较好呢。  
金博洋退到门旁免得干扰到来去的信徒或者僧人，双手捏着绘马的左右两侧举到胸口处，静静地合上眼，唇部同他以往沉思时一样微微抿着，整个人重心稍稍有些前倾。日光静悄悄地将手搭在他的肩上，踮起脚尖来亲吻他冻得有些发红的蔷薇色鼻尖。  
马上就是琦玉世锦赛了，希望自己好好滑，能取得满意的成绩吧。  
他在黑暗中微笑，又把绘马向上举了举，好让自己的下巴枕在薄薄的木头片上，却又被意料之外的冰冷温度吓了一跳，小声地“喔——”了一句，下巴稍稍往上抬了几毫米，又歪着脑袋思考了几秒再次压了上去。木质的绘马不仅冷冰冰，还有些硬，硌得他有些难受，于是又再次放下来，被他单手纂在右手心里。  
琦玉啊……不知道能不能偶遇到羽生呢？虽然在场地上练习的时候一定能撞见他，但是还是好想在别的时候遇见呢。这次来日本出发前也给他发过消息，含着忐忑的心情发去了“想见你”的信息，却只收到了对方“一定会见到的呀”这样滴水不漏的回答。  
想到这里金博洋挠了挠自己蓬松的头发，惊觉自己刘海有些长了快要遮住眼睛，于是思维又跑偏了，开始考虑要不要比完赛回国去剪一个干脆利落的发型。  
“啊——我在想些什么啊。”  
发现了思维跑偏的他自我埋怨着，抬起右手仔细瞧着这块小木牌，大拇指从半截的手套里露出一个小小的指头，一下一下地摩挲着绘马的边缘。  
“这么小一块……只能写几个字呀，能不能写得下‘希望我和羽生都能获得好成绩’呢？”  
他踮起脚尖，在原地蹦哒了几下，看着自己呼出的气在日光下变成白烟慢悠悠慢悠悠地上升不见，“我再去给羽生买一块吧！”  
转身，拐弯，随后“砰——”的一声。  
撞到人了。  
“啊不好意思不好意思，不对不对，紫米马赛，紫米马赛。”金博洋操着他那一口不太流利的带着东北大碴子味的日语急急忙忙道歉。  
“啊，博洋！”  
居然是羽生结弦。  
金博洋被这突如其来的意外撞的晃了神，愣在原地忘记了回应。  
“真是好巧。”  
羽生并没有介意金博洋的失态，他笑着隔着厚厚的羽绒服给他金博洋一个大大的拥抱。金博洋木头似的呆在原地，一动也不敢动，甚至觉得就连呼吸的声响都过于巨大，生怕打破了此刻的幸福与平静。可他的心却砰砰砰越来越快地跳个不停，沉重的撞击着他的胸膛，呼之欲出就要飞到另一个人身上。他因这突如其来的幸福而红了脸，又带有一点小羞涩，眨巴着眼不敢去直面羽生的视线。  
都说眼睛是折射心灵的窗户，而金博洋还没有掌握好好隐藏心意的诀窍，于是只好偏开头来，双目盯着自己的脚尖，又摆出毫不在意却又极其惊讶的语调，为巧遇到羽生结弦而感叹。  
“博洋是要去买绘马吗？”  
羽生自然而然的站到了金博洋左侧，询问道。  
“啊，是的……不是……”金博洋的脑子乱极了，他只得扯出一个尴尬的笑容，举起那只攥着绘马的手，用大拇指和食指揉了揉自己发烫的耳尖。  
“啊，你买好了呀！是不知道去哪里写字吗？”金博洋顺着台阶而下，答应着，“是啊，是啊。第一次来这里根本不知道该往哪里走呢。”他小心翼翼地，一瞥一瞥地看向羽生，在对方回望过来的时候又瞬间低下了头，紧盯着自己的绘马小木牌。  
“羽生……羽生也是来写祈愿的吗？”  
“是啊，毕竟过几天就要比赛啦。天天这几天感觉怎么样？”  
以为是谈自己的花滑状态，说起这些专业相关的东西，金博洋就瞬间松懈了下来，不再那么紧张了，他叽里咕噜着说了一长串，羽生也没有打断他，只是静静地等他说完。意识到自己好像说的太多了，又可能羽生想问的是自己最近生活的状态，金博洋不好意思的朝羽生笑笑，眨着眼睛望着他提出一起去写祈愿的请求。  
“好呀。”  
羽生结弦一口应下，拉起了金博洋的手往前走去。走了几步却停下来，用近乎只能他一个人听到的声音，说了一句，“天天的手好冷呀”，很自然地就将金博洋的手连同自己的手一起揣进了羽绒服的兜里，揣好了还问，“暖和吗？”  
“暖…… 暖和呀。”  
还没等金博洋说出“可是我有手套啊”，羽生结弦又开始兀自思考起来，小声喃喃着从另一个口袋里掏出一只看上去是羽绒材质的手套，牵过金博洋的另一只手来，小心翼翼地脱去他那薄薄的半截手套，塞到金博洋的衣兜里，再给他的右手戴上自己的厚手套，随后发出雀跃的声音：“这样天天的右手也就不冷啦！”

他的语调里有焰火和流星，他的眼瞳里是缱绻和炽热，他们都想要看向彼此的眼神永远滚烫，想要一念起对方的姓名内心就一片柔情，他们想要无论有多寒冷，不论是冬日还是赛场的冰面，都不能将热情熄灭，他们要一辈子在赛场上做对手，就算老了，也要找一个老旧的冰场，在下午的冰面上用改造过的轮椅举行赛跑，比赛完之后出了冰场傍晚的太阳依旧好。他们又将是彼此永恒的爱人，在冰面的灯光下用眼神将一切爱意都倾诉，在喧喧嚷嚷的街道永永远远牵着对方的手。

“博洋想要许什么愿？”  
“我想要你和我，一切都好。”


End file.
